Dragoon
Dragoon is a Prestige Class which specializes in stunning the enemy using spells and unleashing high amounts of damage using melee attacks/weapons. At higher levels dragoons can jump into the air and land on their enemies, and breathe fire & ice. Though Dragoons can use swords, like most melee classes, Dragoons are most known for their use of spears such as Pitchfork of Ssuorrvlos, Neptune's Trident, Dragoon Trident, and Typhore's Impaler, which allow them to stab through several enemies at once. Dragoon's primary affinities include Fire and Wind, which represent fire breathing and flying. In addition, Dragoon's skills are generally used for player vs player combat rather then killing monsters, which adds to the difficulty in leveling one though they can be used to mass with the proper equipment. Stat Growth Each time a dragoon levels up it will gain the following stats Strength: 3 Dexterity: 3.5 Intelligence: 1 Stamina: 3 Luck: 1.5 How to Become a Dragoon To unlock the Dragoon class the player must have a level 60 character as well as two other friends/party members who are also at level 60. Once they have assembled the party, the player should go to OSL and start the Slay the Beast quest, located on the second floor. With the quest started and the party ready, head to Volcano Entrance and go straight up to the instance. Walk into the door and press "Enter", or just press E while the text box is up, and either defeat the Abraxis, or watch your party defeat it. Once the boss is dead, head back to Draigo and complete the quest. See this page for more info. Skills Spear Mastery Level 6 Passive Your mastery of the spear allows you to hit harder. Dragon Senses Level 12 Passive After killing an enemy, restores 30% MP, and lets the Dragoon see players in stealth for three seconds. Infuses the Dragoon with a Dragon Soul, allowing you to either cast Dragon Roar for a buff (which regenerates over time), or empowering your next lancet which increases the HP and MP you receive back. (letting your party kill a player does not count, you must be the one to deliver the finishing blow.) Taunt Level 14 MP Cost: 0 Transfers all aggro to you when used on a monster. Instantly freezes the target in place for .1 second. Additionally, if used when they're casting a spell, they'll be unable to use it for 4 seconds when used on a player. Cooldown: 13 seconds. Lancet Level 16 Fire A vampiric strike which siphons your targets life force, drawing MP and HP from them. Stops the enemy in place. Interrupts casting. Acts like a Taunt against monsters if Tempest Shift is active. Relic of Pyralis Level 18 MP Cost: 78 Time: 1.5 seconds Fire Places a Relic of the fabled fire dragon, Pyralis, buffing your attack and defense. Use the command /destroy to get rid of it. Dragon Spirit Level 20 PASSIVE MP Cost: 75 Time: Instant Fire A roar from a dragon spirit empowers your allies, increasing their damage and critical damage by 4%. In addition, increases the restoration next lancet or grants a short regen on your roar upon getting a kill. Dragon Breath Level 24 MP Cost: 65 Time: 0.3 seconds Fire Breathes three incinerating streams of fire at your target, which burn over time. Zephigorn's Whisper Level 30 MP Cost: 35 Time: 0.6 seconds Wind Summons the power of the wind dragon Zephigorn to create a vortex of wind that strikes your opponent. The vortex will spread the burn and do double damage if the target is ignited. Wyvern Reflexes Level 36 Passive Skill Wind When an attack is dodged, there is a 20% chance that you will receive a buff which increases your attack speed by 30%. If disarmed, increases your dodge rate and movement speed for half of the disarm's duration. Frigid Breath Level 40 Power: 30 Wind Creates a blast of glacial wind, which does damage and freezes anyone caught in the blast. Heightened Senses Level 46 MP Cost: 30 Gives a 5 second buff that increases the player’s dodge rate by 30%. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Typhore's Rage Level 48 MP Cost: 75 Time: 0.4 seconds Wind A moving cast skill which stuns your target upon release and dealing damage to anyone caught in the edges of the wind. Can use a basic attack while this skill is charging to get some extra damage in. Brood Link Level 50 MP Cost: 35 Time: 1.5 seconds Fire Creates a protective link between you and your target, causing the damage between you two to be split evenly. Target must be in your party. Dragon Lock Level 54 Passive Allows the player to instantly lock onto any enemy that attacks them. Can be turned on or off by saying “/dragonlock on” or “/dragonlock off”. Throw Spear Level 58 MP Cost: 40 Time: Instant Neutral Hurls your spear, causing damage and slowing the opponent if hit. Jump Level 60 MP Cost: 85 Time: 0.2 seconds Wind Leaps into the air with the mighty force of a dragon, and landing on your target's head, spear-first. Use your basic attack key just before impact to stun. If attack key is pressed more than once while in the air, it will not stun. Class Mastery Points (CMPs) Dragoon Flight *Increases chance to Double Jump by (15%, 30%, or 45% with a chance to Triple Jump at 15%.) Inner Rage *Increases the chance to imbue dragon breath with your base element by (15%, 30%, or 45%) Icy Glare *Causes victims of Dragon Freeze to stay frozen for an additional (1 second, 2 seconds and be chilled afterwards for 1 second, or 3 seconds and be chilled afterwards for 2 seconds.) Fledged Wings *Increases the chance of Dragon Wing to knock back by (80%, 90%, 100%). Also increases knockback distance by (1,2, 3) square. Armor Breaker *Allows Thrust to pierce (15%,20%, or 25%) of the targets armor.